James + Lily=Hate...Right?
by Hogwarts chica
Summary: A classic Lily and James Love/Hate fic. Filled with pranks, fights, and snogging. And of course there's Sirius. How could I forget him?! Recently revised. Please R/R!
1. James + Lily= Hate...Right?~Off to a Goo...

A/N I've decided to fix up this story a little. I'm thinking about just adding some songs or quotes at the start of every chapter. I also wasn't very happy with this first chapter so I changed it around.  
A/N2 Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I really messed this up. I posted Chapter 2 twice and deleted chapter one. I hope this fixed it.   
  
Disclaimer: Hate to say it, but this isn't mine. Except for the plot and a character or two, it's all J.K. Rowling's.  
  
James + Lily= Hate…Right?  
By: Hogwarts Chica  
  
A few quotes I thought fit the personalities of Lily and James well.   
Lily's quote of the day: Guys are like roses…watch out for the pricks.   
James's quote of the day: Milk does the body good, but DAMN how much did I drink??  
  
  
"Yea, so anyway, ya think he'd go for me?"  
Lily Evans sighed. Her best friend, Maddie, was babbling beside her at the Gryffindor house table. Maddie just decided she liked Sirius Black, and Lily grimaced when she heard his name for the two-thousandth time.   
"Lily? Are you listening?" Maddie demanded, her blue eyes narrowing.   
"Ummmm...yup. Of course."  
"Then whaddya think?"  
"Huh?"   
"Lily!"  
"Sorry," Lily said sheepishly.   
"Lily! I think you like Sirius! That's okay though. I'll take James then. He's not too shabby himself."  
Lily sighed again. Sometimes Maddie could be impossible.   
  
James sat in Transfiguration, utterly bored. Sirius kept looking at him, waggling his eyebrows, and looking at that girl named Maddie. James glanced at Maddie. She kept smiling at him flirtatiously and flipping her dark blond hair over her shoulder. James rolled his eyes and glanced around the room. He tried to suppress a laugh when he saw a quill blow up in Lily Evans face. It didn't work, however, and Lily unfortunately heard him. Her green eyes were murderous. James gave her his best you-know-you-love-me smile as she glared. He knew he was the charmer and used that to his advantage. Apparently, Lily wasn't falling for it. His ego slipped a notch, but a notch was nothing on this scale.   
James knew just about every girl in the school was after him. He was the seeker in his Quidditch house team, and therefore had a muscular body. His floppy black hair and wide, mischievous eyes made girls swoon, and he was well aware. His best friend Sirius was also the lady's man, and Remus had quite a few admirers himself. Peter, another of James's friends, wasn't as popular as the other three. If asked to describe Peter in three adjectives, the most obvious would be clumsy, stupid, and helpless. Yup, Peter wasn't the most sought after guy.   
"Miss. Maddie Hoys. Will you please take your eyes off James and focus on your assignment!" said Professor McGonagall.   
Maddie blushed, but was quickly over it. She turned to her work.   
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lily look at him and roll her eyes. James caught her eye and gave her a big smile and wink. She gave him a quick glare and returned to her work.  
Fine then. Be stubborn, you conceited red head. She's probably just in a bad mood so that's why she's snubbing me, thought James, arrogantly. He flashed a smile at Maddie who quickly returned it. His pride now restored, he too looked to his assignment.   
  
A/N James will get better. I promise. Please R/R. 


	2. James + Lily= Hate....Right?~Fights, Gam...

James + Lily=Hate....Right?  
By: Hogwarts chica  
  
A/N I'd like to thank all those people who reviewed my last chapter. I appreciate it and I tried to keep your advice in mind when I wrote this. I hope you like this story and please Review!  
O yea. Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me except Maddie and Kate. It belongs to (drum roll) J.K. Rowling!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I was lost  
And you were found  
You seemed to stand on solid ground  
Sweet misery you cause me  
That's what you called me  
Sweet misery you cause me   
And in my heart I see, oh  
What you're doing to me  
And in my heart I see, oh  
Just how you wanted it to be  
Sweet misery  
~Michelle Branch "Sweet Misery"  
  
  
  
It wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend, but what do you know...Hogsmeade was exactly where James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were on the cold January morning. And what shop were they in? Where else? Zonko's, the joke shop.   
CRASH!  
A store owner rushed over and saw a light, silver liquid covering a chubby little boy. It was Peter, and he knocked over and broke yet another object. All of a sudden, Peter's voice filled the room.   
"I feel like I'm not smart enough. I feel weak and stupid. I want to be popular and smart like they are. I want to feel special, so much that I'd..."  
The store owner blasted a thin gray line at Peter, and Peter stopped talking.   
Remus, James, and Siruis all looked confused. Peter looked a little dazed, but he usually did anyway.  
"What was that?" asked Remus to the store owner.  
"That," the store owner said proudly, "is a truth-telling potion."   
"Huh?" asked a very perturbed Sirius.  
'If a drop of this gets into anybody's mouth, then they spout out secrets faster than a water fountain," replied the store owner.  
"Cool," said James, appreciatively, "How much?"  
"Sale. 5 Knuts."  
"Great! I'll take it!" exclaimed James.  
  
Lily was weeping silently in her dorm. None of the other girls were around. She used this time to muse over her recent thoughts.   
Lily on the outside was a cool and confident girl. Everyone looked up to her as the perfect witch, but inside was a different story. Her parents died just last year and everyday, she was getting more and more depressed. Her sister, Petunia, blamed the death on her. Petunia hated Lily, and Lily hated her right back. Petunia was incredibly cruel and incredibly horse-like. Lily couldn't stand the constant nagging feeling that it was her parents's deaths were her fault. And with summer right around the corner, she had no idea where she was going to live. Lily knew she was getting depressed and bottling up all her feelings inide her, but she couldn't help it.   
She heard someone walking up the stairs to the girls's dorm so she wiped her eyes on her pillow case and pasted a bright smile on her face.   
  
Meanwhile, James, Remus, Peter, and Siruis were walking back to Honeydukes so they could take the secret passage back to Hogwarts. They kept asking Peter what his little announcement in Zonko's was about, but Peter was silent.   
"You know, Peter, although it sounds cliche, nobody's perfect. I mean your talking to a werewolf!" said Remus.  
"I know what Remus is saying," stated James, "the only reason girls chase after me is cuz I can catch a ball. They don't even know me. I mean, how am I supposed to know who is after me for me?"  
Sirius slapped him on the back. "You're getting all sentimental on us, buddy."  
James jumped. He almost forgot he wasn't talking to himself. It was true. And between Quidditch and school, he barely had time to do anything even scoping out girls.  
"...Well, I think I'm perfect," Siruis was saying.  
They all laughed, and the tension was blown away in the winter wind. They entered Honeyduke's and headed for the basement.   
  
Lily was talking to Maddie.  
"I can't wait for the Quidditch game! I mean who wouldn't want to watch the hottest guys in the school!" exclaimed Maddie, a little too enthusiatically in Lily's opinion.   
Lily knew she was referring to Siruis Black, the beater, and James Potter, the seeker. They both were a little too conceited according to Lily.  
"So, anyway, I think we should all get ready for the game," said Lily's other best friend, Kate Lokings. Kate was tall with magnificent dark hair and brown eyes. Maddie constantly joked to Kate to lend just an inch or two to Maddie's tiny 5" frame. "You coming, Lils?" Kate added.   
"Of course," answered Lily, "I just gotta take a shower."  
"We'll meet you then," said Maddie, "The usual, top bleacher."  
"Yup," replied Lily. And she ran to the prefect bathroom. She was Head Girl, along with James Potter a Head boy.   
  
James sped around the Hogwarts corridors and slid down a bannister in an effort to get to the prefect bathroom faster. He had a Quidditch game in 20 minutes and was in desperate need of a shower.   
He slowed as he approached the door and walked in. He heard the only shower running.   
"Damn," he muttered. He saw a pile of clothes in the middle of the bathroom.  
"Hello," he called, "Ummmm....not to be rude to whoever's in there, but I need to use the shower quickly."  
A red head popped out around the shower curtain and she eyed James.   
"Excuse me, but wait your turn." Her head disappeared back in the shower.  
Maybe red heads are really hot heads, James thought.  
Five minutes passed. Lily was in a grumpy mood so she decided to make her shower as long as possible. She felt like annoying this person who thought he ruled the school in Lily's opinion.   
James was bouncing up an down impatiently. He was going to miss the game.  
"Geez, your gonna wash the hair right off your head if you stay in any longer," James said.   
"Don't worry yourself," replied Lily.  
"Here, can I just hop right in with ya? It'll go faster and we both can use the shower!" said James, jokingly, "I wouldn't mind taking a shower with a cute girl."  
  
He thinks I'm cute? Lily thought. Wait what am I thinking? Did you hear what he just said, she asked her brain?  
She covered up her confusion by yelling, "PERVERT!" a little too late.  
"Ahh," said James, "I think you considered it."  
"In your dreams, pal," she said a little angrily, but almost amused. "Now can you please get out of here? I need to change back in my clothes."  
"Nah. I just stay right here thanks."  
"No, really."  
"No, really. I'll stay right here thanks.  
"Come on, leave!" said Lily, now getting angry. She needed to meet Maddie and Kate and he was holding her up and she still need to dress and get ready.   
"No, it's really ok. Just pretend I'm not here."  
"Fine, your choice," said Lily. She whipped her wand from the side of the shower and muttered "Ropucanio". James was blindfolded and tied up on his ankles and hands. Lily patiently got dressed, put her her in two french braid pigtails and put on some makeup. Twenty minutes later, she undid James and ran out the door for the game.   
  
When James arrived at the game, he was 15 minutes late. He skipped his shower and ran to Proffesor McGonagall.   
"James! There you are! You're late!" she shouted.  
No really? thought James. "I got held up. I'm really sorry." Then he gave her a dazzling smile.   
It didn't work.   
"Detention for holding up your team! And ten points from your house."  
James glared up at the bleachers, thinking about Lily. She was gonna get it. He was only joking. She's messed with the wrong person.   
  
Lily was chattering away with some other Gryffindors when Peeves starting throwing spitballs in her hair.   
"Ahhhh! Quit it!"  
"Sorry can't. Head Boy's orders. He cackled and continued to throw spit balls until Mrs. McGonagall glared at him.   
Lily threw death glares at the flying James. Two could play this game.   
First she turned his broom into a vacuum cleaner which got a few good laughs out of the crowd. Next, she turned his hair a pretty pink. Sirius was laughing so loud he almost fell off his broom. James looked confused until Sirius pointed at his hair. James pointed his wand at Lily and Lily was attacked by furious crows who appeared out of nowhere. Lily was about to throw bowling balls at James head when Madam Pomfrey charmed them both in front of her and ordered he to Dumbledore's office. She put a charm on her voice and it magnified ten times. "This game will be stopped until further notice." The crowds booed. Lily and James groaned. So the school was mad at them, James thought. So we're going to Dumbledore' office, Lily thought. Needless to say, they weren't happy.  
  
Lily and James walked into Dumbledore's office, both shooting death glares at each other. Just a few hours ago, they were peacefully just students together. Now they were promised enemies.   
Madam Promfrey greeted Dumbledore then left him with Lily and James. He noted the look on their faces.   
"Head Boy and Girl," Dumbledore shook his head although he had a twinkle in his eye.   
"I suppose I'm supposed to give you a detention now..."  
  
A/N How'd you like it? Please review, and let me know if I should continue restoring it. Thanks! 


	3. James + Lily= Hate...Right?~Detentions a...

A/N Thanks for the reviews! I'm going to continue to restore this.   
Disclaimer: I don't own this!!  
  
  
  
Lily + James = Hate...Right?  
By: Hogwarts chica  
  
  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to  
Save the world  
And I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to  
Save the world  
And I wanna know  
Why I feel so alone  
Seems like a dream  
But there's one thing missing  
Nobody's here with me  
(Here with me)  
To share in all that  
I've been given  
I need someone  
That's strong enough for me  
  
~"Supergirl" by Krystal Harris  
  
  
Dumbledore observed Lily and James. Madam Pompey just brought them up to his office because of "inappropriate behavior concerning the throwing of bowling balls and the transfiguration of brooms". At the moment Lily was looking at him pleadingly and James was looking quite bored.   
"For detention, I might let you two spend a night with Snape, preparing materials..."  
"No, please professor!" Lily yelled.   
"Or," continued Dumbledore, "you could become in charge of the two dances coming up, the Valentine's and End of the Years.  
Lily squealed in excitement. "Oh! Head of the Dance Committee!"  
James looked mildly interested. It could be fun. Maybe he could slip some slug transformer into the punch..."  
Lily suddenly lost her smile. "James, you will be doing the material preparing with Snape, right?"  
"Nah, I'm going do the dance thingie."  
"No. I am," Lily said calmly.   
"Me too," said James, just as calmly.   
"No, I believe your not," replied Lily.   
"I believe I am."  
"NO,"  
"YES!"  
"N..." Although Dumbledore found this very amusing, he decided he'd have to interrupt. "You both can be in charge of the dance. Remember, it's less than a month away and you'll need to get started. We want this to be a great dance so you both need to get working. You better get to dinner now. Have fun!"  
Lily sulkily turned and walked out of Dumbledore's office. James, looking pleased with himself, also turned to go out. Dumbledore could tell he was happy that he'd gotten on Lily's nerves. humming a marching band song, Dumbledore took a notebook out of his pocket and wrote...  
James:1 Lily:0  
  
Once out of the office, Lily turned to James, seething.   
"You couldn't care less about the dance. I was just looking forward to it and now I have to work with you."  
She heard James mutter, "Horrors."  
Lily snobbily turned on her heel and walked towards the Great Hall. She knew she was overreacting and it wasn't fair to James to expect him to work with Snape, but she was really disappointed. She loved planning things and James would probably mess up everything with his stupid, pointless pranks. She wasn't so behaved herself, but at least when she pulled pranks, they were good. She'd seen his. They usually had to do with embarrassing the Slytherins...namely Lucius and Snape.  
Well, she'd just have to work far away from that Potter. She was going to make this dance a success. And she'd be too busy to think about her parents or Petunia's accusions.   
  
James sauntered toward the Great Hall.   
Good job, James. I think you're winning in the Lily versus James match. No wait ... the James versus Lily match.   
He smiled again and went to join up with his friends.   
"How'd it go?" asked Remus.  
Sirius looked at James with admiration. "That girl looked like she wanted to kill you!"  
James bowed. "Thank you. Thank you. But the Great and Mighty James not only did that, but he got outta detention!" James said in a way overly cocky voice.   
"Oh, we should all be hailing you," Lily said sarcastically at the other end of the table. "Because instead, you are head of the dance committee!"  
Sirius snorted. "James! Buddy! You're head of the dance committee?"  
"Nah, he's my assistant," said Lily.   
"No. If I remember correctly we're both can be in charge of the dance according to Dumbledore," said James.  
"O yea. Like you can set up a dance. It'll be to much for your pea sized brain."  
"My pea sized brain? What an insult. Well, that explains why I'm the top in almost all my classes."  
"Almost. That is the key word. I'm in top of most of my classes too."  
"Most. That is the key word," imitated James.  
"What'd you get on the Charms test?" smirked Lily.  
"What'd you get on the Transfiguration test?" sneered James.   
"Avoiding my question?"  
"Avoiding my question?"  
"James! Come up with your own comebacks!"  
"I..."   
"Stop it, you guys!" interrupted a wary Kate.   
Remus shot her a thankful look. For some reason, Kate looked down at her plate and blushed.   
  
Meanwhile while James and Lily were fighting and Remus and Kate were looking at each other shyly, Sirius and Maddie were eating calmly.   
"Well, I believe we are the sanest people here," commented Sirius.   
"I believe your right. This is about the first time someone has called me sane," said Maddie.  
"It's the first time someone has told me I was right," said Siruis.   
"You're not perfect?" asked Maddie in mock disgust.  
Siruis looked shamefully down at his plate. "Nope."  
"Oh well. I'll still let you talk to me," said Maddie cheerfully.   
Siruis looked up, and smiled to the fullest. "Well, thank you Madam, I'm honored."  
"You should be," Maddie smiled.   
And from then on, both groups became close friends with each other (that is, except for James and Lily). 


	4. James + Lily= Hate...Right?~Planning and...

A/N Thank you to those that reviewed! It really helps to hear how you like the stories.   
Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own J.K. Rowling's characters. I just own Kate and Maddie and the Potions teacher.  
Now on with the story!   
  
Lily + James = Hate...Right?  
By: Hogwarts chica  
  
Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,   
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,   
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.  
  
~"In Too Deep" Sum 41  
  
  
Lily was in her bed, staring at the canopy. She already came up with tons of ideas, once she finished sulking over working with Potter. They'd have to have DJ of course. Maybe the Working Magic Band. And decorations. They'd have to have the best. Maybe they could hire Cupid for the night. That would be cool. And food. With people like Sirius and James, they'd need alot. Maybe heart shaped cookies and red and pink cakes. And maybe they could have hearts float around the room. Or maybe not, said Lily smiling. That might be going to far.   
Pretty soon, Lily fell asleep, the dance still on her mind. But as she fell asleep, the cute little Cupid was replaced by a powder white face with two red little eye slits. A green light flashed. Lily woke up screaming. Maddie was immediately by her side.   
"Lily, are you okay? Lily? Lily?"  
Lily's breathing eventually went back to normal and Maddie went back to bed. Lily tried to think of good thoughts such as the dance and her new friends, but the face kept coming back in her mind. She fell asleep at sun rise, but was woken up a few hours later by Maddie. It was already time for classes.   
  
Meanwhile, the same night as Lily had her nightmare, James Potter was lying on his bed talking to Sirius who was in the bed next door. Then Sirius fell asleep and James was left to his own thoughts which were miraculously about the dance.   
Maybe I could enchant a Cupid to shoot spit balls instead of arrows. Or perhaps I could start a dominoes effect on the dance floor....  
He kept thinking up pranks until he heard a scream. It sounded oddly familar. He remembered it from his dream last night. Who's was it?  
James ran down into the common room and followed the sound of whispering. He went up the girl's dorm staircase, cracked open the door slightly and looked in. He saw Maddie comforting Lily. Lily looked shocked and tears were streaming down her face. James was about to open the door and walk in toward Lily, but decided it against it. First, he only had boxers on. Boxers with bootie shaking owls that kept smashing into each other for that matter. Second, because he shouldn't be looking into the dorm. Third, because Maddie seemed to be taking care of Lily. And, oh yea, Lily hated him and would probably kill him. James reluctantly went back up to his dorm. As soon as he got in his room. He added one more to his list. He didn't like Lily either and wouldn't want to comfort her.   
James slipped under his covers and fell into a dream. He was in a room. He heard soft singing. Mesmerizing singing.   
Hush little baby...James walked to find the source of the voice but the music stopped. The air was now filled with high pitch screams. Suddenly a green light flashed and James sat up, sweating. He didn't expect to get to sleep soon.   
  
The next day, Lily's friends and James's friends sat, eating breakfast. Lily and James both looked tired. So did Remus and Kate. The only difference was Kate and Remus were smiling and Lily and James looked wary.   
"What's wrong with you guys?" asked Sirius.  
"I know. I feel like I'm talking to a bunch of walls," said Maddie.   
Remus and Kate exchanged glances.   
"I'm starting to get the picture," said Maddie, smiling.   
"Yea. Me too," announced Sirius, "Where were you two lovebirds last night?"  
"Out," said Remus. That's all Maddie and Sirius could get out of them.   
"And where were YOU two lovebirds last night?" asked Sirius, directing his attention toward James and Lily.  
"No where!" said Lily furiously.   
"You know I was at the dorm last night," James said to Sirius.  
"But after I fell asleep..."  
"Shut up Sirius," glared James.   
  
James glanced at Lily. She looked tired and worried. He wondered what the matter was last night.   
"So...how was your sleep last night?" James asked cautiously.   
"What's it to you?" asked Lily, grumpily.   
"Excuse me for being nice."  
"It was fine thanks."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked James.  
Stop asking me questions, dammit! thought Lily.   
"Fine as a matter a fact, I had a nightmare."  
"About what?" asked James.  
Lily sighed. "About a face," she shuddered, "White and red eyes, tiny slits, a green light." She knew she was about to break down again. She stopped and tried one of her muggle tricks on controlling herself. She breathed deeply through her nose and out her mouth.   
It didn't work. She looked down at her breakfast plate and saw tears dropping in her scrambled eggs. She looked up, knowing James must have noticed. But, he wasn't even there.   
  
James breathed unevenly, having just run up to his dorm. She had the same nightmare as he. He knew it. It was pretty hard to forget a dream like that.   
What does it mean? he thought. Is it supposed to be telling me something? Or is it a coincidence?   
James decided to was a coincidence. He walked back down to the Great Hall.   
  
The next few weeks were pretty uneventful. James and Lily both worked hard on the dance, planning things like decorations and food, or in James's case, which spell would he be able to use that would make McGonagall kiss Filch, the caretaker. They only talked to each other when it was completely necessary or if they felt like irking the other.   
  
Four days before the dance, the girls's dorm was full of excited chatter.  
"Who are you going with, Lily?" asked Kate, who was going with her boyfriend, Remus.   
"I-I don't know," Lily stammered. "I'll see who asks me." Actually, a few guys already asked her, but for some reason, she turned them down.   
"I'll see who asks me, too!" chirped Maddie.   
  
Meanwhile, dates to the dance was the same topic in the boy's dorm.   
"I'm going with Kate," stated Remus.  
"No, really?" asked James.  
"We hadn't known," said Sirius.   
Remus blushed.   
"One of us will take Lily, the other Maddie," announced Sirius.  
"I'll take Maddie!" called James.  
"Obviously. You hate Lily," said Sirius.   
They walked up to the girl's dorm and walked right in. Peter, however, didn't. He already asked a Slytherin girl, who he liked for some reason.   
Sally Hurkins, who was in the dorm, screamed at the boys, threw backpacks at their heads, and ran out of the dorm.   
James rubbed his head. "Feisty one."  
Sirius walked up to Lily. Will you do me the honors of escorting you to the dance?" he said, bowing and stretching out his hand.   
"Why, of course, sir," she said, just as primly. She curtsied and delicately accepted Siruis's outstretched hand.   
  
James looked onto Sirius's and Lily's exchange, nauseated. He almost felt... jealous? Nah, James thought. Just disgusted.   
He in turn, walked up to Maddie. He looked sincerely into her eyes and asked her to go to the dance with him.  
Maddie gladly accepted and started telling him the color of her dress so he could get a matching corsage.   
What's a corsage? thought James.   
  
The night of the dance quickly approached.   
The girl's were getting ready. Lily wore a pale green dress, with just enough lilies sewn on her dress. She piled her hair on top of her head and pulled out some hair out off the pins to frame her face. She put on lip gloss, a little mascara and some light green eye shadow.  
Kate wore a deep purple velvet dress that had spaghetti straps. She wore her hair down and made it wavy. She put on some mascara and lip gloss. She lined her eyes very lightly with eye liner.   
Maddie wore a strapless dress. It was baby blue and had a little sparkle to it. She put her hair in a headband. She wore some lip gloss, blue eye shadow, mascara and a tint of blush.   
  
The guys were getting ready in the boy's dorm. They all put on a suit, as it was required. They all brushed their hair and made it as neat as possible.   
"These are so itchy," complained James, referring to the suits.  
"Tell me about it," replied a squirming Sirius.  
"We better get going," said Remus.   
They all walked down to the common room.   
  
One by one, the girls walked down to meet up with their dates.   
Maddie came down. She playfully turned and walked toward James.   
Sirius and James gaped.   
Next Lily came down. She smiled slowly and walked down the stairs. James heartbeat sped up. She's gorgeous, he thought until Maddie started talking to him. Sirius walked up to Lily and put out his hand, which Lily accepted.   
Next Kate came down. Remus stared, mouth wide open until Kate giggled, and he snapped out of it.   
Lily was thinking, Boy James is hot...what I mean Sirius. Yup. Hot SIRIUS.   
Maddie was looking at Sirius. He looks so adorable in a tux, she thought. And so does James, she added quickly.   
Kate and Remus were just thinking how lucky they were.  
  
When the small party arrived, they were greeted by the scene of McGonagall furiously turning kids from slugs back to their normal selves. Some still had slug slime on their clothes.  
Sirius glanced at James, raising his eyebrows questionably. James beamed proudly.   
The boys asked their dates to dance, and they all headed toward the dance floor.   
  
Lily and Sirius walked to the middle of the floor, James and Maddie by their side. All of a sudden Lily stuck out her foot, and James tripped.   
"That the best you can do?" James asked angrily. He pulled out his wand and Lily whipped out hers.   
They started circling each other and a group started gathering around them. James whispered "Madfairaiearia." Fairies started ramming Lily furiously.   
Lily muttered "Opranoa" and James started singing opera at the top of his lungs which started hurting.   
James was about to curse Lily back, but Professor McGonagall whipped their wands out of their hands and used countercurses to set things back to normal.   
After being yelled at by Madam Pompey (once again) and being congratulated by Maddie and Sirius, they starting slow dancing.  
  
Lily leaned her head on Sirius's shoulder and they started swaying to the music. Sirius felt comfortable with Lily and was questioning to himself if he liked her more than a friend. Sirius never had been in love with anybody before and therefore didn't know what it felt like. Maybe being comfortable was the first step. He loved being complimented by girls but maybe it as time to settle down. Lily was a fun girl. Maybe they could go out. What the heck, he thought.  
"Lily?"   
"Yea, Sirius?"  
"Do you like anyone?"   
Lily looked up at Sirius and shrugged.  
"Well, you wanna do something tomorrow," askd Sirius. Lily looked surprised.  
"Err...sure."  
  
Me and Sirius? Lily thought. Hey, he's cute and funny. Sure.  
She just said yes when Sirius asked her out.   
You never know, Lily thought. He might be the one.  
  
Meanwhile, Maddie and James were dancing. Maddie pressed her head up to James's chest. James looked down at her...his date. Maddie was really nice and everything, but James didn't like her as a girlfriend. He decided it must be because he wasn't ready to date.   
A fast song came on, and Maddie and James pulled apart and showed off their dancing moves. They smiled at each other. He knew they'd be good friends.   
  
The dance was almost over and Lily stood up on the teacher's platform and made her voice 10 times louder by charming it.   
"Ok. I hope your all having a great time!!!!! I just want to apologize for the certain umm... mishaps." She glared at James who had just gotten a Cupid to attack everyone who as dancing. "But now we have a real Cupid and he's gonna decide on the best couples!!! Those who win will get a box of chocolates and a kiss from their partners!"  
The students cheered. Cupid flew into the room and started circling it. He shot a love arrow at Remus and Kate. They blushed furiously and walked up to accept their prizes. They were about to disappear in the crowd, but Lily stopped them.   
"Don't forget the kiss!" she shouted. Kate and Remus tried to glare at her, but they were smiling. Remus leaned forward and gentle brushed Kate's lips with his own. They pulled apart slowly, never taking their eyes off each other. Kate was swaying a little and Remus held on to her waist until the students cheered. They quickly stepped away from each other and jumped off the platform. They walked down the hall, holding hands. Lily later smiled when she realized they never came back to the dance.  
Cupid shot his arrows at a few other unsuspecting people which included Snape and Narssica, his new girlfriend.   
Cupid then turned and shot his arrow at Sirius and Lily prepared herself to be shot with one too. She closed her eyes and it didn't come. She opened them and saw Maddie looking at an arrow, surprised.  
Maddie and Sirius looked at each other and walked far apart from each other to the platform. They accepted their chocolates and both tried to run off the platform. Some helpful Hufflepuffs pushed them back up on the stage.  
They glanced at each other and parted their lips. They both leaned forward and kissed softly. They deepened the kiss, and Maddie was about to melt against Sirius when she realized who this perfect kiss was coming from. She stepped back quickly, causing them both to fall. They both seemeed unnerved and quickly rushed back to their dates.  
  
More people were called and Lily announced that the last couple was to be called.   
Cupid rose his arrow and shot James. James looked confused and became even more confused when the other arrow was shot at Lily. Lily narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips.  
James looked just as stubborn. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared right back at Lily.   
Cupid was getting impatient. He shook his chubby little arms at the two and sent more arrows at them. They still refused until Cupid blew two heart bubbles at them and they both floated to the platform. He popped the bubbles and two FURIOUS people emerged from them. They accepted their chocolates and both were about to run, but they realized Cupid had gotten reinforcements and tons of little Cupids surrounded them. Lily tried to fake that she was claustrophobic, but it didn't work. Many big blue eyes stared at her, determined.   
At the same time, Lily and James decided it as best to get it over with. They could just give each other a little peck....  
They leaned in, and brushed each other's lips quickly. They pulled back and Lily opened her eyes, not realizing she closed them. James eyes were clouded with confusion...and something else that Lily couldn't decide. James looked at her questionly and leaned back toward her. Lily parted her lips and sank into the kiss. She felt sparks. Her head was dizzy and he couldn't think. Except about James lips, that is. James hands found his way to Lily's back and he pulled her closer. Lily placed her hands behind James neck and she ran her finger up and down on it and into his hair. Someone hooted and Lily was called back down to earth. When the full realization came to her of who she was kissing, she pulled away. Dumbledore motioned Lily to end the dance and James bounded off the platform. Lily shakily thanked everyone for coming and ran to her dorm.   
  
A/N I hope you like it. Please Review! 


	5. James + Lily= Hate...Right?~Dating and R...

  
  
A/N Hey Thanks for the reviews once again. I really love to read them and they help me with my stories.  
Disclaimers: I don't own anyone but Kate, Maddie, Snape's girlfriend, and the Potions teacher.  
  
Lily collapsed in her bed. What a night.   
Maddie sat down nexto to her.   
"Lily?"  
"Yea?"  
"Do you like James? You can tell me you know," said Maddie.  
Lily tried to find words in her cluttered mind. No! She told herself. It was Cupid's fault.   
"No, Maddie, I don't."  
"Than how come you kissed him like that?" Maddie asked reasonably.  
"I know now that it was Cupid. He was probably mad at me for underpaying him so he put a love potion on me for the time. Now I hate James again. It was so obviously one. And he tried to make everyone think we're a couple because of we didn't pay him enough. Screw Cupid."  
"Oh," said Maddie. Maddie accepted the answer. Afterall, in all the years Maddie knew Lily, Lily never lied to her. Why would she now?  
"I'm going to bed," stated Maddie.  
"Alright," replied Lily. She started falling to sleep and James face came in her mind. No! thought Lily. instead she replaced it with Sirius's. Or at least tried to. Beacause they still had that date tomorrow...  
  
In the boy's dorm...  
Sirius barged through the door and plopped himself on James's bed.   
"You should of told me you liked her," yelled Sirius, extremely upset.   
"Huh?" asked James. His brain wasn't functioning right after that Kiss. He even thought about it with a capital letter now.   
"James!!!!!!!!" screamed the usually easy going Sirius.  
"What???" asked James.  
"You like Lily!"  
"I do?"  
"Don't play dumb on me."  
James looked at Sirius who really looked upset. He made his friend like this. Because of some girl. So what if Lily could kiss. That didn't mean anything. He thought back to all their fighting. What was wrong with him tonight. He didn't like Lily! He just liked to fight with her.  
"Sirius," James started, "I don't like her. I really thought I was kissing Maddie. And don't believe dumb ol' Cupid about match making." It was just a little lie, thought James. He had to make sure his friend knew he didn't like Lily.  
"Really?" asked a skeptical Sirius.  
"Really," replied James.  
"Then your ok if I go out with her?"  
"Errrr..." said James stupidly, "of course." As he said that he felt a stab in his heart. Tired, he told himself. He fell asleep and dreamt of a girl. In the morning, he told himself it was Maddie.  
  
After breakfast the next morning, Sirius led Maddie to the boy's dorm room. She walked in and discovered it was a disaster. Four beds along the wall ran along three of the walls and a two huge dressers sat against the fourth wall. one dresser had drawers hanging out of it with clothes falling out. The other was pretty neat, just a little dusty. One bed silver and red covers. The covers were strewn across the bed in a complete mess. Boxers and robes covered the bed. Lily giggled at a certain pair of boxers. It looked like it had a bunch of drunk owls on it.   
The next bed was black and white. Boring. It was pretty neat and it had some books on it.   
The bed after that was extremely neat. It had deep navy covers which were tucked in perfectly. It had a moon charter on it along with some Defense Against the Dark Arts books.   
The last bed was almost as messy as the first one and it was so neon orange and yellow that it kind hurt Lily's eye. It didn't surprise Lily when Sirius told her it was his.   
Sirius bent down into a small chest at the foot of the silver and red bed. He pulled out a thin silvery cloak. His hand disappeared when he pulled it out.  
"Invisibility coat," gasped Lily.  
"Yea," replied Sirius, "just don't tell James you saw it. He's kill me."  
"Ok," said Lily who barely acknowledged it because she was still gaping at the cloak. And she was thinking, why doesn't James trust me? Oh right. Who'd trust an enemy?  
  
Sirius and Lily were walking through Hogsmeade on that Saturday, successfully getting out of school through the one-eyed witch statue, thanks to the cloak. She wondered if James used the cloak alot to get to Hogsmeade. Oh yes, she thought and added, I wonder if Sirius does too.   
They were holding hands and running into Zonko's. They restocked on their prank materials and headed to the Owlery.  
"I've always like the smallest owls the best," commented Sirius, "They seem to be the strongest and most loyal."  
Lily and Sirius headed in for some butterbeer and talked until nightfall. They set up a date for Sunday and were becoming closer and closer.   
  
A few days passed and Sirius and Lily were coming back from walk. They were standing in front of the fire and were holding hands. James couldn't sleep and was about to go into the common room, but stopped when he saw them. He just froze up and couldn't move.  
"I had a really nice time," said Sirius, looking down at Lily.   
"Me too," said Lily.  
Sirius leaned down to kiss Lily. Finally James unfroze and turned to run. Misery and jealousy took over his heart.   
  
Lily was kissing Sirius, but her mind was somewhere else. Where are the sparks like with James? Stop thinking of James! You're kissing Sirius! she thought. She felt no excitement, but just warmth and comfort. Sirius pulled away. He looked a little confused.   
"I should get going," said Sirius.  
"Yea. Me too," said Lily quietly.   
They both headed upstairs.   
  
I've kissed alot of girls and I know that Lily's a good kisser, but there was nothing there, Sirius thought. He didn't want to ruin their friendship, but they didn't belong together. Maybe Cupid was right, thought Sirius bitterly. Then he thought of Maddie, but decided the Lily thing needed to come first.   
When he got in the dorm, everyone appeared to be sleeping. Sirius climbed into bed and fell asleep.   
  
The next day, Sirius and Lily smiled at each other, but wouldn't talk. They tried to avoid each other. They both knew they didn't belong with one another. James just avoided the whole crew.   
  
That night, none of the girls were tired so they started shring secerts which eventually led to telling about their kisses.   
Kate was first. She shyly talked about her amazing kisses with Remus. She said she'd never felt anything like them before.   
Maddie talked about her kisses with some boys here and there. She said nothing was really special.   
Sally talked about her amazing kisses with all these different boys. She was obviously lying.   
When it was Lily's turn, everyone turned in to hear about Sirius. Lily talked about her kisses with James, but inserted Sirius's name.   
The girl's kept talking about their kisses and Lily silently went down into the common room to sleep.   
  
James was really upset. He usually was always happy and cheerful, but that kiss really got to him. He decided he needed to have some cheering up. Tomorrow he'd use the truth-telling potion he bought at Zonko's a while ago. Yes, he decided. Who should I use it on? he thought. As to answer his question, he herd a scream. He knew that scream. It was in his nightmares... James ran down to the common room.   
  
A/N Please Review! 


	6. James + Lily= Hate...Right?~Nightmares a...

/N Thank you SO much for all the great reviews I'm getting. They really encourage me.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own J.K. Rowling's characters and you know which ones are mine.   
  
Lily stared shocked at the fire, fear written over her face. She saw that person in her mind again. If it could be called a person. The white face, the small, red eyes. It had to mean something. This time she heard something new in her nightmare. It was a strangled cry of a man, a man that was urging her and the baby to run. She was so involved in her thoughts that he didn't hear someone approach her from behind.  
"Lily?" a hesitant voice asked.   
Lily turned around. She saw James Potter standing behind her, wringing his hands nervously. Lily just stared at him, almost defiantly.   
"Errr...are you alright and everything."  
Lily looked at James closely. He looked sincere. Maybe if she talked about her nightmare, it would help get it out of her head and help her get it out of her dreams. Besides, he already knew she was having them.   
"I'm having those same nightmares again..." Lily started.   
  
James listened closely, but every word that she said, he becme more frightened. This isn't a coincidence he thought. He wondered f he should tell her about his dreams. But Lily looked so scared so James decided not to trouble her with it.   
"....and then it all ended again with that green flash that I told you about before..." Lily's voice was shaking greatly now and she broke down, the nightmare obviously livid in her mind. She looked down at her hands, but Jmaes knew she was crying because her shoulders were shaking tremendously. He never saw a girl cry like this before. Panicked, he wondered what he could do. But almost by instinct, he walked to sit next to Lily and wrapped his hands around her shoulders. He could feel the heat coming from her and just by being this close to her, he felt a little lightheaded.   
  
Lily cried into his shoulder, letting out everything, from Petunia to the nightmare to her parents, the ones she loved most in the world. When her tears started to subside, she looked up at James, who was looking right down at her. She saw the same confusion as that day when they kissed, but she recognized the other thing as being love. Not the love her parents had, but a different kind. Lily started to get up dizzily. No this couldn't be. It wasn't true. She was in love with Sirius. It must be her imagination.   
  
A door slammed and Kate walked into the common room from the Gryffindor entrance. She looked flushed and her hair and make up were a little messed up. She sighed blissfully until she saw James and Lily. They both looked frightened and confused. Lily had tear stains on her face.  
"What's going on?" Kate asked.  
Lily looked up, her eyes scared. She walked past Kate and up the stairs to her room. She glared at James. It looked a little forced and then she pranced into her room. James shook his head slowly and made his way up to his room, shoulders slumped.   
Kate thought, could something be going on? They would be perfect for each other. But then again, Lily has Sirius. But then Remus drifted in Kate's mind and all thoughts of James and Lily flew out of her head.   
  
Lily laid in her bed. How could James do this? Comfort her, make her like him when she was going out with Sirius. He should of left her alone. Lily tried to think of Sirius, but she couldn't. She had to hate Potter and that was all there was to it. Somehow, however, she felt better after James had hugged her that night. She had a dreamless sleep.   
  
James looked at Sirius, whose bed was next to his. Sirius looked so happy. Because he had Lily. It was alright to hug a friend, but James almost kissed Lily when he saw the sad look on her face. James had to toughen up. He couldn't take his best friend's girlfriend. He felt a pang of sadness. He knew right then at the fire that he liked Lily as much more than a friend. This was the way it would just hafta be. Especially after James saw with that glare that Lily still thought of him as the enemy. He was still planning on using the truth telling potion though. By no means could he waste it. He knew who he shouldn't try it out on, but he decided to all the same.   
  
The next day at breakfast, Lily walked in, gave Sirius her brightest smile and sat down. It looked like James was already over her. He looked excited. Her smile dropped a watt and she stared at her oatmeal. She kept up some conversation with Sirius and glanced at James. His eyes looked sad, but he was glancing at her curiously. Lily shrugged and picked up her orange juice. She rose it to her lips drank.   
  
The hall was filled with Lily's voice. James listened intently, even though he felt guilty.   
"My parents are dead. My sister hates me because she says I killed them. It's my fault because if I weren't a witch, Voldemort wouldn't have killed them. I have a boyfriend named Sirius, but I like him more as a friend. He's really sweet and nice, but in a friend way. I think Maddie likes him. I like...  
Dumbledore found the right spell and shot it at Lily just then. It was good thing because he knew what was coming. That was close, he thought. He still had the notebook of Lily versus James. Lily was ahead one point but with that potion, they were tied. It would of been a disaster if Lily uttered what she was about to say. Dumbledore looked at Sirius. Just as he thought. Sirius looked relieved. He glanced at James. James looked confused, happy, curious, and sympathetic all at once. Dumbledore looked at Lily. Maddie was talking to her and she was growing more and more furious.   
  
"JAMES POTTER!!!!!!" Lily screeched, "It was you!"  
Lily looked at James, her eyes slanted in rage. He embarrassed her in front of the entire school and all he looked was sheepish. Maddie filled her in of how Sirius told her about the potion James used. She yanked the collar of his robe and pulled him out of the hall and into an unused classroom.   
"How could you?" she raged.  
"I-I," said James stammering, "Now I can't believe I did. I don't even really remember deciding to do it."   
"What were you, pocessed then?" Lily said sarcastically.  
"Yea, that's about right," James muttered, "I'm really sorry."  
"Yea, don't worry about it," Lily said. James looked up gratefully. "And don't worry about ever talking to me again."  
Lily went straight up to the common room and Sirius had his back turned to her, facing the fire.  
"Hey," said Lily, awkwardly.   
Sirius turned. He saw her nervous face. "Hey."  
"I'm really sorry about..."  
Sirius cut her off, "It's okay. I think we would make better friends too."  
Lily looked relieved. She hugged Sirius. Everything was going to be alright.   
  
James shuffled his feet up to the common room. Sirius and Lily weren't going out anymore, but he ruined all chances of going out with Lily. He know realized what a mistake the potion was. It wasn't any harmless prank. James had hurt Lily.   
  
That night Kate talked to Maddie and Lily about how things were going with Remus.   
"I think I love him."  
Kate eyes were shining and Lily and Maddie could tell she was serious. They giggled with her and pretended to have fun.   
Maddie couldn't get her mind off Sirius. His cute, rugged looks, his floppy black hair, his twinkling eyes, his lopsided, michevious smile... But he didn't want her. He made that obvious when he went out with Lily. And then Lily had to announce that Maddie liked him to the whole hall....  
And Lily couldn't get her mind off James no matter how hard she tried to. She had already forgiven James for that stupid potion, but she just couldn't tell him. Things would just have to stay the way they were...  
  
A/N How'd you like it? Please, Please Review. Even if its short, I'd REALLY appreciate. 


	7. James + Lily= Hate...Right?~Coming of th...

A/N Part 7!! Please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks!  
~Hogwarts chica  
  
Lily woke up and felt as if she was supposed to be remembering something. She looked at a funny little clock in the corner of the room, hoping for a clue. It told the day's schedule, notes from their teachers about the supplies they'd need for the day, where certain teachers were, when the holidays were, a countdown to the summer, and the day.   
Lily's gaze fell on the day. June 1. The End of the Year's dance was in less than a month and she and Potter had to get working on it.   
Potter.... Lily shook her head, trying to get him out of her brain. He wouldn't leave so she worked around him. Boy he was annoying.   
They'd need streamers in each color of each house. Maybe they could have streamers that changed Potter...I mean color. And they'd need lots of food. Cakes, ice cream, candy, (chocolate frogs and lemon drops for Dumbledore), and Potter. I mean brownies. They could get the Rockin' Wizards Band for entertainment. Maybe they could have a few games with prizes. And Potter....  
"STOP IT POTTER," Lily shouted.   
Maddie opened her eyes sleepily and looked at Lily strangely, but dozed back off.   
Maybe I'll think about the dance later...  
  
James Potter woke up and stretched lazily. He was quite content until he remembered the events yesterday.   
"Lily..." he whispered. Thoughts of her red hair, bright green eyes, and their kiss flooded him. He couldn't get her out of his mind. It was almost, almost as if he loved her...  
He was tempted to crawl back in bed, but Sirius woke up and he and James went to the Great Hall for breakfast.   
  
The days passed quickly and the dance was rapidly approaching. Lily and James worked on it, but not with each other. Lily and James fought often and kept their own feelings to themselves. Maddie and Sirius saw right through them, but weren't planning on getting involved. The rest of the school believed they were still enemies, however. And Lily thought James hated him and vice versa.   
A few days before the dance, Remus announced he and Kate were going together. No one was surprised. They were just the perfect couple.  
"So, who are you two going with," Remus asked pleasantly.   
"Uhhh... I don't care," said James vaguely.  
"Yea, me neither," said Sirius, looking at anywhere, but James.  
"Who do you wanna take?" asked James.  
"Either Lily or Maddie,"  
"Yea ... which one?"  
"You can pick," said Sirius.  
"I don't care though."  
"Me neither."  
"Ahh! Just pick," said Remus.  
"James can."  
"No, Sirius can."  
"I'll pick," said Remus exasperated. "James and Lily. Maddie and Sirius."  
James let out a sigh of relief, not thinking.  
"Hmmmm.. I see what's going on now," grinned Sirius, "You like Lily."  
"DO NOT!" James said, a little too quickly. "I'll take Maddie then."  
Sirius face darkened, but he quickly returned to normal. "Fine."  
"OK, then"  
"All right."  
"Yea."  
"Then it's settled."  
"Yup, all set."  
Remus looked at the two of them and shrugged.   
  
The guys asked the girls to the dance. When Sirius asked Lily, she felt a quick pinch of disappointment.   
Stop it Lily, she told herself, Sirius is a great guy. I just must feel weird cuz I went out with him, she concluded.   
The girls had gotten dresses the last Sunday and they all examined each others. They couldn't wait for the dance the next night.   
"Oh...it's so pretty!"  
"It'll look gorgeous on you."  
"Remus's jaw will fall off his head when he sees you!"  
Lily had a deep green dress with little rhinestones scattered on it. Kate had a pale yellow dress that was sleeveless. Maddie had a pale blue tube top dress that was long and fitted.   
Kate happily pranced out of the dorm room. She was meeting Remus in the Owlery.   
The girls were silent and were trying their hair in different ways. After a while, Maddie spoke.  
"Uhhh..Lily? Do you still, you know, like Sirius..." Maddie asked, looking nervous."  
"Well, of course!" Lily said. Maddie's face dropped. "But as a friend."  
Maddie looked up, trying to hold back a grin.  
"Is there something you wanna tell me, Maddie?" asked Lily, curiously.  
Maddie hesitated. "Well, I uhhh.. kinda like Sirius..." she whispered.   
"Oh yea?" said Lily, "That's great!"  
Maddie looked relieved.   
Then Lily's face dropped. "You should be going with him to the dance."  
"No, it's okay Lily. It's already set up. And I wouldn't want to make you go with James," Maddie said beaming.   
Is it my imagine, Lily thought, or does it look like Maddie is about to burst out laughing? .....It's my imagination.   
"Well, you guys are definitely going to dance together," Lily decided.   
"Maddie giggled.   
"Thanks Lily. I'm suddenly looking forward to the dance!"  
Wish I were too...Lily thought.   
  
A/N Sorry. It's short. I didn't have a lot of time. Please keep reading and keep REVIEWING! (Emphasis on reviewing. :-)) 


	8. James + Lily= Hate...Right?~The Dance an...

  
  
A/N Sorry this took a little longer to get out. Please R/R!  
  
The dance was that night. The girls were jut putting the finishing touches on their make-up.  
"So, when you setting me up with Sirius?" asked Maddie excitedly.   
"How about fourth or fifth dance?" questioned Lily.   
"Perfect," sighed Maddie dreamily.   
"So, you gonna dance with James when Maddie dances with Sirius?" asked Kate, casually.   
"Guess I'll hafta," said Lily, trying to sound nonchalant.   
Kate and Maddie exchanged quick, knowing glances while trying to bite back grins.   
  
The boys waited at the stairs leading to the girl's dorm. They once again had to wear tuxedos which made them furious.   
"Ahhhh...I wanna strip these things off," said James, angrily.   
"Lily sure would like that," said Sirius, beaming.   
"Shut up!!!!"  
"Well, I'm gonna do something about it," said Sirius, determined. So he pointed his wand at himself, muttering a spell he thought to take away the itch. Instead his tux turned pink.   
The girls came down just then. Maddie took one look at Sirius and burst into peals of laughter.   
"Nice suit, (snort) Sirius," Maddie giggled.   
"Why thank you, madam. And you look perfectly lovely yourself," he said truthfully.   
James took Maddie's arm and Sirius took Lily's and they followed Remus and Kate to the ball.   
  
When they arrived, all the students and teachers laughed at Sirius. He didn't care. Besides, Maddie said it looked good with his complexion.   
The first few dances, Lily danced with Sirius, Maddie with James, and Remus with Kate.   
On the fifth dance, lily told Sirius she wanted to get a drink and suggested he dance with Maddie.  
"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" Sirius asked politely.   
"No, thanks. I'll be all right," Lily said and she turned toward the drinks.  
Sirius asked Maddie to dance and she agreed. James went off to the drink table.   
  
Maddie wrapped her hands around Sirius's neck. He placed his arms on her waist. Maddie thought he looked a little nervous.   
"So, Maddie," started Sirius.   
"Yea?" asked Maddie.   
"Uhhh... I was wondering. You know the other day when Lily drank the truth-telling potion?" Sirius asked looking anywhere but at Maddie.   
"Yea..." said Maddie, frowning slightly.   
"And you know how Lily said you might like me?" asked Sirius.  
"Yea," said Maddie blushing.  
"Well, is it true?" Sirius questioned.  
Maddie looked up at Sirius. He too was red and he looked uncomfortable and nervous. But he also looked sincere.   
"Yea, it is," said Maddie looking down at her shoes.   
Sirius brightened and smiled his lopsided grin. "So, you wanna go to Hogsmeade or something tomorrow?" he asked eagerly.   
Maddie giggled. "Sure."  
  
Lily was drinking punch when James walked up to the drink table.   
"So, Maddie and Sirius are dancing," said James.  
"Yea," said Lily.   
"So, Maddie's my date. I have no one to dance with."  
"That's too bad," Lily replied.   
"Yea, it is," said James. They were both silent for a while.   
"So, since Maddie's dancing with Sirius, maybe do y..." started James.   
"I hafta go," Lily interrupted. She turned and walked out the hall.   
  
Wow, Lily said to herself. You almost gave in to his puppy face. And his big green eye. And his nervous smile. You hate James. You....  
Lily sighed. She walked back into the Great Hall when she heard the song end.   
  
The rest of the night was spent with dancing, food, and Lily and James avoiding each other. James as avoiding Lily out of embarrassment and Lily was avoiding James in fear she might let down Lily her defenses when around him.   
The end of the dance was drawing near and Dumbledore started talking as soon as one of the songs ended.   
"As most of you probably know, Lily Evans and James Potter have set up the Valentine's Day Dance and this one. I think they both deserve a round of applause."   
All the student clapped and turned their attention back to Dumbledore.   
"I think it would be a nice gesture for them to start out the last dance of the year and the last dance at Hogwarts."  
Lily looked at James and James looked back. Lily groaned inwardly and walked up to James. She knew she might as well not protest. After the last dance she knew she couldn't win.   
The students formed a circle around them. Lily put her hands around James's neck and James wrapped his hands around Lily's waist.   
A slow song started and they started swaying.   
Lily was starting to get that light headed feeling again and for some reason unknown to her, she apologized to James about ignoring him earlier.   
"It's ok," said James.   
He looked down at her and for the third time, she saw the love in his eyes. She looked at him closely and realized right then and there that she probably had that in her eyes too. She loved James, or at least liked him a lot.   
She smiled up at him and with either of them realizing what she was about to do, she pulled him down to her.   
She kissed him feverishly, without even starting out with a gentle kiss. Surprised, James started kissing her too. Not even aware of the hoots and laughing around them, they kept on kissing. Lily didn't fall, for the only reason that James was holding her tightly around the waist. James felt the sparks and happily realized that he was, in fact, really kissing Lily. And she was kissing him too. Finally they pulled apart, both clumsy on their feet. They saw all the kids laughing and winking at them and they didn't care. When the dance did end, they both walked dreamily into their dorms.   
  
James was laying in his bed, with a silly grin still on his face. He imagined Lily's green eyes, red hair, and big grin after their kiss. He knew he loved her more than anything. And he was going to how that tomorrow. He knew it was the right thing to do. He fell asleep, thinking of her...  
  
Lily looked at the stars outside the window, from her bed. She loved James. She knew that now. But tomorrow was graduation. You're so stupid Lily, all stubborn and in denial when you could have spent the time with him, she whispered to herself. She fell asleep, sad.   
  
The next day, all the Hogwarts students stood on a platform in the middle of the Great Hall, dressed in dress robes with their house symbol embroidered on it.   
Dumbledore gave an opening speech and started calling the students up to receive their official diploma.   
  
When Lily heard her name called, she went up to receive her earned diploma. When she shook Dumbledore's hand, he winked at her. She went back to her seat.   
She watched James go up and receive his. He looked so cute in green robes. She smiled wistfully.   
The Z's were called up and Dumbledore went up to make his final speech.   
"These years have flown by. I've watched each an every one of you grown up into admirable young men and women. I'm sure you'll all succeed in this world and I wish you the best of luck. "  
Everyone started clapping and began to stand up.   
"Oh, yes before you leave or at least before you go to the refreshment table, I have one more thing I have to do, for favor for a student."  
Dumbledore stepped back and James Potter took his spot.   
"I too will miss you all, especially a certain person. I hope I won't have to miss her for she is everything to me. That's why today, I will ask Lily Evans to marry me."   
James walked over to Lily, who had shook written all over her face. James went down on one knee.   
"Lily, I know in the beginning, we didn't mix to well. But now I know that I love you more than anyone else in the world. Lily, will you marry me?"  
All the students held their breathes. Lily looked at James for a long time. James started fidgeting, nervous. Lily finally smiled and answered.  
"Yea, James, I will."  
The whole hall cheered. James smirked at Lily and whispered, "You got me nervous there for a second."  
"Sorry," Lily answered, "I was thinking of whether or not I should marry a dingbat like you."  
They both laughed and Lily stood up and kissed James. They twirled around in circles and they both couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives with each other.   
  
A/N Well, that's it. I hope you like it and review. Please let me know if I should write about the wedding. Thanks! REVIEW!!! 


	9. James + Lily= Hate...Right?~The Wedding

A/N Sorry this took so long to get it out!!! I haven't been home lately and I've finally been able to write it. I wrote it yesterday, but my computer froze and I had to start over today! Please read R/R!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
The day was perfect. The sun was shining. The air was warm. The sky was blue and cloudless and everything was green. And it was the day of Lily Evans and James Potter's wedding. The wedding was to be at noon on Hogwart's grounds. It was going to be the perfect spring wedding. In Hogwarts, at the moment, Lily was getting her hair done by Maddie and Kate. They were piling it on her head and they pulled out a few curly tendrils to frame her face. Lily already had her wedding dress on. It had very thin straps that were barely visible. The dress flowed down to her feet and dragged a little in the back. She had tiny lilies in her hair. Her bridesmaid wore pink and they too had flowers in their hair  
Lily was fidgeting with nervousness and excitement. She felt like a stampede of rhinos were skipping through her stomach. She was marrying James Potter, her supposed worst enemy. And she loved him more than anything in the world.   
Lily took a deep breath and placed her veil over her face. She started to walk toward the Hogwart's grounds. The wedding was starting.  
  
James was standing next to Dumbledore, facing all the wedding guests. Dumbledore was going to marry them. James stood on the Hogwart's grounds, among lots of flowers. He couldn't get this goofy grin off his face. He was marrying Lily. Sure, they didn't have a great start, but he loved her. He loved her smile, her laugh, everything. He imagined her walking up the aisle in her wedding dress. Looking as beautiful as always. Walking towards him. His dreamy smile widened if that was possible.  
James looked to his left where Sirius, his best man, stood. Sirius was beaming widely at Maddie, who was walking up the aisle. Maddie grinned back at him and almost ran into Kate who was walking in front of her. The wedding march started. Lily started walking up the aisle.   
  
Lily walked slowly up to James telling herself not to run. She stared at him. He is sooooo handsome, she thought, smiling. James winked at her and she stifled a giggle. She saw everyone standing up, smiling at her. out of the corner of her eye, she saw Petunia, glaring. Her parents must of had to pull teeth, Lily thought, to get Petunia to come. But Lily didn't care. James was taking up all her thoughts. She reached James and they faced Dumbledore.   
  
Dumbledore looked down at James and Lily. He thought back to their fights, his eyes twinkling. He knew they'd end up together. He saw Lily and James staring at each other, the love and happiness in their eyes. He looked down at his book and started to read.   
Sirius, Maddie, Kate, Remus, Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall all talked about Lily and James. Kate mostly talked about their obvious romance.   
Remus talked about how loyal they were and they were made for each other. Lily and James looked at each other and blushed.   
Maddie mostly talked about how good they were together and how many things they had in common, including their short tempers and big mouths. This got a laugh.   
Sirius talked about their pointless (but hilarious, he added) fights. He even joked around in a wedding.   
Dumbledore talked about how he'd miss them, but he knew they'd take care of each other.  
McGonagall talked about how they were both smart and they had very similar interests so they were great for each other. (Always logical).  
Then Dumbledore went on to ask them if they would always be there for each other for everything.   
"I do," said Lily, her voice quavering, but with no hesitation whatsoever.  
"I do," said James just as quickly.   
"Then you may kiss the bride," Dumbledore said, with laughter in his voice because he could see Lily and James giving each other huge smiles. This was probably their favorite part of the wedding.  
James dramatically twirled Lily and pulled her to him and they kissed. And kissed. And kissed. When their kiss finally ended, Lily fell backward and tripped over the flower girl. James burst out laughing and he picked her up and carried her to his faithful broom. He got on it and reached his hand out to Lily. She took it and climbed on. They started flying and waved as everyone cheered. A sign flew off the tail of the broom and read~ Just married, Finally.  
  
A/N I hope you like it! Please REVIEW! PLEASE! Only about 40/1 people review. I spend a lot of time on these stories and I'd love for you to review. Thank you! 


	10. Author's Note

A/N I just wanted to let you all know that this story has a sequel "Through it All." So if anyone's interested, please go check it out!  
Thanks,  
Hogwarts chica 


End file.
